


Futanari Ballbusting: Maize of Maze

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [27]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Ahegao, Big Dom, Blue Balls, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Dominance, Edging, F/F, Facial, Fainting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge balls, Labyrinth - Freeform, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loli, Lolicon, Lolita, Masks, Minotaur - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rape, Shemale, Small Sub, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ballbusting, blowjob, chase - Freeform, dickgirl, handjob, intercourse, maze, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Three girls head into the Maze of Maize and brave the ferocious, hung Minotaur
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Futanari Ballbusting: Maize of Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Futanari Ballbusting: Maize Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992266) by [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival). 



It was many years ago on a certain autumn night, out in the countryside that the events of this story took place. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and the large, full moon provided more than enough illumination to see.

Three friends, on a test of courage, entered the Maze of Maize.

The eldest, 22, was a 5'10"(178cm), big-titted babe called Amelia. She had a perfect, abundant hourglass figure and behaved rather shyly, always curling up a little, scared, following the group at back. She wore a thick blue jacket and a mid-thigh, frilly skirt with pantyhose. Her blonde hair went all the way down to her ass, and her light-blue eyes were just filled with delicious innocence~

The middle friend, 20, was a 5'6"(167cm) girl named Pati. Now Pati was ripped. In a fit kind of way! She had a slim body, but toned muscles, sexy abs and strong legs! Her black, shoulder-length hair was perfectly cut all around and left her with an edgy fringe covering one of her dark-red eyes. She seemed fearless, going first in a confident strut. She wore a crop top, which was hanging from her medium sized breasts, exposing her toned abs, and a blouse on top of it, plus tight jeans that hugged her fit ass tightly.

The youngest, 19, was a 4'1"(125cm) sweetheart with a petal condition, making her smol and cute. Her name was Darcy and she was bundled up in a puffy jacket covering her petite body! She carefully looked around as she followed Pati, holding her blouse lightly. Her green eyes darting left and right, she brushed away a string of her brown hair arranged in two braids going down the front of her torso.

The three of them entered my Maze of Maize, going deeper and deeper, not knowing that this whole time... they were being watched.

They didn’t speak, there was only the faint sound of the cold autumn wind, and the crinkling of fallen stalks of corn being crushed underfoot.

All three of them looked yummy and blissfully unaware of what will happen to them...

I could hardly contain myself, but if I wanted to be assured of my conquest I had to wait until they were further in!

But GAGH! It hurt! It hurt to wait! Especially watching that stacked, innocent-looking girl, Amelia! I could hear her panting, her shivering breath as she was afraid of the danger, which could be waiting around every corner!

But I had to wait.

Wait…

At the center of the Maze of Maize is my treasure. A small golden idol that depicted a beautiful woman. My mother.

Etiquette dictated I had to wait for them to touch my treasure before consuming them.

It didn’t take that long for them to reach the center. It was actually surprisingly short due to the fit girl, Pati, constantly pushing forward without fear, not hesitating to turn into unknown passages and lead their friends to victory.

But the moment came where they entered my den! They stole my treasure!!

“mmmMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo...!!!” They heard off in the distance, echoing throughout the Maze of Maize.

In an instant, Darcy squeaked and hopped onto Amelia's hands, the two of them hugging, paralysed in fear and their eyes staring into the darkness of the passage they came through.

But Pati wasn't impressed. She turned to them with a fierce expression.

"Stop whining, pussies. I've seen the beast before. And I plan on neutralising it." She said with a tiny smirk, her hands clenching the golden idol.

"Mooooooo~" They heard again from the darkness as heavy, approaching footsteps resounded, coming from the entry. The room was round and had only one exit, so they had nowhere to run~

I wanted to make my entrance as dramatic and menacing as I could, making them wet at the beginning and having a fun, smooth ride later...

Amelia was shaking, holding the little petal and stepping back, she was seriously scared! The two of them smooshing against each other was just too damn cute.

Pati stood strong, "Well? Come on, minotauress! I am waiting for you! You and your big, fat tits! I know what you look like, you feeble monster with fake muscles! Yeah! I know they are just for show, hahah!" She grinned, but... she wasn't right.

My form emerged from the shadows. I was towering above all three of them, at 7ft(213cm), although my equine legs alone gave me that extra foot boost, ending with hooves and having two knees each, just like a minotauress's should!

At this moment, Pati's expression changed as her eyes went wide, "w-wait... you're not her!" She said with a voice deprived of hope as she traced her eye from my muscular thighs up to my C-cup breasts, and finally to my giant, knee-length cock and two cantaloup-sized testicles swinging loosely behind it.  
"Shit... y- you're the other one!" Her voice shuddered as she gulped, but then took a big breath, "Alright... nevermind. You may be larger, but I'll take you on nonetheless!!!"

"Moooo..." I flexed, showing my definitely not fake muscles, my biceps the size of Pati's thigh. She probably took me for my friend guarding this maze in... a different time of day.

"S- She's huge!" Amelia squeaked from behind, and I had a feeling she wasn't talking about my height. Although I was really proud of both my fit, muscular body and my enormous genitals that I used to breed and copulate with the numerous girls entering this maze.

... Or... I would breed if I didn't have that temporary vasectomy done just to be able to nut inside every girl trying to steal from me!

Pati gulped as her eyes got stuck on the lengthy shaft hanging between my legs. She wasn't as confident now that she saw me! I could sense it!

The sweet, sweet scent of their fear, sweat and womanhood filled my nostrils as I huffed, my bull nostrils releasing a puff of steam. Good thing they thought to mount that smoke device in, it really added to my overall credibility!

"... run." Pati said as she saw that my penis started to grow, aroused by the three delicious pieces of musky prey in my labyrinth.

I stepped forward, approaching Pati, towering over her as Amelia and Darcy took their chance, escaping the room. It's okay... they won't be able to escape that easily... besides, out of all of them, only Pati knew the way, and was the most capable of fleeing, so I had to take her out first.

Damn I love this job. I'm going to take my sweet time to play with her, going balls deep and filling all of her holes.

"Mooo!" I roared as I lunged forward, my arms trying to catch and embrace Pati, but she ducked!

"Hyaa!!" Pati tightened her grasp at the golden idol and threw a punch just below my penis, smashing the statue she was holding into my huge, bestial testicles. Before I could react, she followed the hit with a fast uppercut with her other fist, burying it into my sack from below!

"MoOoo!!" My strong legs trembled as I leaned forward, my hands going down to my stomach.

"Wha-?!" Pati stood up and looked at my balls, "How are you not on your knees?!" She said shocked before groaning in anger and charging her leg back, then launching it forward. I decided not to interfere since I felt capable of taking one more low blow, besides she was trying so hard! The ball of her foot crushed against my fat, saggy balls and sent them up to hit my pelvic bone! 

... I did not have the capacity for another nutshot.

"MOO!!!" I groaned and stood on my mino-toes before collapsing to the ground, clenching my hurt bull jewels. I did admire the professionalism and devotion with which she performed those precise strikes, each one meant to debilitate me and hurt my lusty girls badly!

"Ha!! Knew it! You might be larger and stronger, but your balls have their limit! And hell, they are bigger than the other beast's, which makes it that much easier to beat them!" Pati laughed, regaining some of her confidence, quickly taking a chance to run towards the exit!

"Mooo..." I purred as I hit my fist against the ground, getting up. My cock was rock hard! Exactly what I hoped for... those strikes Pati did just fuelled my ballbusting fetish. Holy shit was I pumped for some tender girl flesh~

As Pati was running through the maze, remembering the way back, she heard some rustling to her left. She stopped and strained, frowning and focusing on the rustling.

Something large was running straight at her through the dense maize!

"MOOO!!!" I smashed through the wall of corn, letting it fly everywhere as I stopped and grabbed Pati's arms, lifting her up!

She screamed in surprise as she wasn't expecting such entrance at all! Fortunately for me, I had this little device letting me track where exactly my prey was via motion sensors hidden in the dirt. I would never be able to remember such a large labyrinth!

"Ghaa!!! Get off! Get off!!!" Pati yelled, flailing around, but I was too strong and large for her to overpower me!

I huffed and sniffed her hair, I wanted to lick her neck, but uh... my tongue was too short to stick out from my snout.

Pati groaned in frustration and looked down at my enormous, hard cock, ready to plow. She clenched her teeth and swung her leg, knowing exactly where to strike!

Her foot caught my exposed groin, impacting my left ball, making it swing back as I mooed in pain, but my legs didn't even flinch! Actually, I widened my stance as Pati's expression started to look more scared than angry!

She was startled by my immense resistance! She knew perfectly to aim for the vulnerable testicles, but she didn't suspect that she will have to make more effort than that!

"moo..." I growled in a confident voice, being able to successfuly surpress all the agony that overwhelmed my giant jewels.

I pulled Pati closer, actually going into a bear hug with her, my left arm around her waist as my left hand grabbed her jeans and slid them down, taking them off together with her shoes and panties!

"Kyaaa!!! Stop! Stop!" She put her hands on my shoulders and was trying to push away. I admit that she was strong, but I was way more powerful! I could hold her close with just one hand as I slid the other around her thigh, reaching her nice, fit butt.

"Mooo~!" I purred in delight, kneading her ass cheek as she blushed and felt around with her legs, trying to find a valid target to strike at, and she finally did.

"Ah! Here they are!" Pati panted as she aligned her knees together and arched back before slamming both of them straight into my exposed testicles.

"MOO!!!" I screamed, my legs trembling and my knees trying to go together, but being unable to do so because of my balls.

"Nooo! Fuck, let go! Let go! I can't be fucked! I have never done it with a futa!!!" She yelled desperately, making my eyes go wide.

"M- Moo...??" I asked, and Pati calmed a little, glancing at me, feeling that I froze.

"Ah... I... I just... prefer girls, you know?" She blushed hard, and it looked absolutely adorably in her otherwise fierce face, "I was counting on defeating you, I didn't know you would be so powerful... I- It's kinda hot how you are able to take all those ball shots and still stand, though..." She cooed, her hand covering her mouth as she looked away, embarrassed.

"Mooo~" I nodded in acknowledgement, patting her left buttock happily.

"Every futa I know goes down after just one kick, but you..." She purred, her legs going up and hooking on my cock, pulling it down before wrapping her feet around my tip, slowly caressing it to my pleasure, "Your testicles are so potent and... huge... I wonder how much jizz you release with each splash~" She bit her lower lip in a very enticing expression as I gulped.

Didn't know I was so virile I could turn homosexual girls straight. But I guess years of training and nutshots payed off!

"Fuck me~" Pati moaned and my cock jumped up aggressively, slipping from her feet and slapping her ass hard, making her squeak. Fuck she made me hard pleading like that.

"Mooo!" I said happily and lifted her up, impaling her straight down my thick, long cock!

... or I would if it didn't slip and slide right along her pussy, stomach and then her boobs...

"Moo?" I looked down, and Pati looked to the side, blushing.

"Ah... s- sorry... I will guide it..." Pati said quietly as I nodded and she grabbed the tip of my cock with her small hands, both fitting on the pulsating, eager knob.

Then, she aligned it with her small pussy and parted her lips, slowly pushing herself down on it. But I, being the not-so-gentle minotauress, didn't let her take it slowly.

*SHLOCK*

"KGhaaAAAAAAAAaaaa!!!!!!" She arched back, bending around my arm like a kitty as I mooed in bliss, she was so tight! Never penetrated, and now split apart by my beastly penis!

I thrust my hips forward, burying half of my almost two-foot long dick inside her, making her scream and stay locked in an ahegao expression, her tongue sticking out and her eyes going to the back of her skull as she blasted with her orgasm, all her juices sprinkling all over my length, dripping down to my sagging balls and then to the ground.

"Moo...?" I tilted my head, checking if she's alright, but I think she actually fainted. 

Oh well! I embraced her, my arms going all the way around her as I spread my legs and started pounding away, going deeper each time I thrust my pelvis forward, making my fat, hefty testicles swing like two wrecking balls, soon reaching her plump ass and slapping it hard with each thrust.

It took a while for me to cum as I just kinda stood there, fucking her limp body like a sex toy, thrusting into her hard.

Actually, I gave up half way as I just didn't really feel it. I wanted her to enjoy it too! Yeah, I know, not what a minotaur would do, but hey, if it got me off...

"MOOOO!!!!" I roared and Pati came to her senses, gasping as her entire body tensed, she arched back and groaned hard.

"GHHHKAAA!!!" She yelled, making the crows fly off the trees, probably alerting the other girls.

"Moo!" I groaned happily, my cock hardening as Pati looked at me in shock.

"FUUUCK!" She yelled, "It's so big! You're going to split me in half! Aghaaaa!!!" She cried and desperately tried to retreat. I wouldn't say she regretted the decision, but was so overwhelmed that she wanted it to stop to collect her thoughts.

She started to resist again, trying to push me away, but I was still hugging her close, so instead, she felt around with her feet on my lower zone.

"Aagh!!! Shit!!! Let me out! I dont' want to actually do it! You're too big!" She half-moaned in confusion, but it was a little too late to withdraw.

Her feet finally caught my swinging balls, stopping them in place and smooshing them against each other and pushing them down, stretching my sack as I growled, enraged.

"Mooo!!!" I huffed, inspired to fuck her harder.

To Pati's dismay, my thrusting only got faster and more aggressive, making her lose her mind, so she took one last chance and spread her legs apart as much as she could, dropping them down and clashing her hard heels together, catching both my dangling testicles between them in a crushing blow!

A shock travelled through my entire body as her heels dug into the sides of my cantaloupes, smashing them against each other and making me arch back, gritting my teeth.

"MMMMMMOOOO!!!!!" I screamed, my crushed testicles forcing my legs to fail as I finally collapsed to my knees.

"Kyaa!" Pati moaned as she finally forced my hands apart and hopped off of my erection, moaning and covering her pussy.

"Did that hurt, miss minotaur? Good! Now stay DOWN!" She yelled as she raised her leg and stomped it down on my defenceless gonads lying between my thighs, grinding them into the dirt to slow me down additionally before running away.

"MOO!!!" I hissed and curled into a ball, caressing my hurt mino-balls.

Fuck, I was so close to blasting a huge load inside her tight pussy, and she caught me off guard! And that stomp really worked in her favor as I couldn't feel my legs!

But I was the big, the bad, and the cocky. I couldn't let her escape with the prize, no! Besides, I was extra hard now, I had to breed! I need to release it all inside her tight womb to punish her!

I took couple more breaths to calm down and dull the pain before getting up and looking at the device I had. Pati was actually going the wrong way! Maybe she was too dazed and confused after her new experience of long shlong inside her fuckbox that she became lost!

That was good, because now I had some more time to get acquainted more deeply with the other girls...

Darcy and Amelia were running together, but they were terrible navigators as they actually went into the farmost end of the maze.

Their breaths and heartbeats were racing, both terrified of my roars and rustling from all directions.

"This way!" Amelia panted as she, to her doom, entered a dead end!

"MooooooOOOO!!!" I roared as I run around the corner, closing in on them as the girls shrieked and were backed out to the corner!

"Nooo! Miss minotaur! We are so sorry! Please, don't hurt us!" Amelia yelled, hugging Darcy protectively.

"mooo..." I purred reassuringly, slowly approaching the girls, my stance wide and menacing.

Darcy was smooshed against Amelia's abundant boobs, so the big gal didn't see her, but I did, and to my surprise, Darcy grinned evilly as she then shouted in a convincingly scared voice, "Kick her in the jewels! Aim for the big, swinging balls between her legs!"

Which Amelia did.

I was so surprised by Darcy being a wolf in sheep's clothing that my brain didn't really register as Amelia stepped in closer and raised her leg high enough to reach my balls, kneeing me in the groin hard.

“M-moooo~!” I moaned, stunned by the strike.

Darcy blushed and bit her lip as she saw me curling a little from intimate pain. She enjoyed it greatly as I clearly saw her eyeing my testicles hungrily.

Which... made me want to fuck both of them much more intensely. I lunged forward, grabbing Amelia, who was quite tall! Only two inches below my normal tallness! She was really ample in some places too!

But just as I grabbed Amelia's arms, Darcy shot down, running between my legs!

"Moo?!" I turned around and saw Darcy grinning in victory as she showed a thumbs up. I thought it was for me, at first, but then I realised it was for Amelia...

*SLAM*

I felt as all my strength was fading as Amelia's shin reached my hanging balls from behind, kicking me again!

I roared in lust and pain as I turned to Amelia again, intending to fuck her right there, but as soon as I lost Darcy from my eyes, the little devil used the fact I was straddling, ran below me and squatted down before jumping with all her might and ramming both of her tiny fists into my dangling family jewels, one fist per nut.

"Moo-hoooooo!!!" I groaned and collapsed onto Amelia, making her squeak and knee my exposed testicles again as a reflex from those compulsory self-defence classes for all girls at school.

Not going to lie, that combo left me impressed, and... weak. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, but for some reason, I had no air left to use at all.

"She's not fully down yet! Again! I'll hold her balls!! Knee her in the girls again!" I heard Darcy yell from beneath me as she pushed my heavy testicles forward.

"M-Moo!!" I groaned, my body limp as I trembled and tried to move, but I already felt those tiny hands pushing my giga-balls forward.

"Y- Yes!!" Amelia hugged me, backed out her leg and then pulverised my beastly gonads with a hard knee, making a loud, meaty sound, like you'd twist and squash minced meat in a bowl!

"MOOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled, feeling as my whole body spasmed and I collapsed on the ground, making Darcy and Amelia run for it.

I wasn't expecting them to be so coordinated, and to be honest, it only made me harder.

But nonetheless, my fucking balls were thrashed! It hurt so good!

I wriggled on the ground, making a few pathetic moos as I finally mustered my strength and got up... which took me about 2 minutes.

Shit. I wasn't going to be overwhelmed by some three girlies!

I had to awaken the true beast inside me. I huffed and jumped a few times, shook my hips as my balls swayed around, "Mooo." I said to them in a firm tone, then needed to be scolded for being so fragile and weak! "Moo?" I patted them lightly, checking if they understood, "Mooo." I nodded and then took off, feeling good as new.

The night wasn't exactly warm, it was a bit cold, but thanks to me being constantly in move or hugged by a hot girl in heat, I didn't feel anything that would slow me down!

Knowing a secret passage (literally the only one I could remember) I darted through the maze and checked up on the position of my targets, which... were together!

All three of them were in one spot, moving towards the exit. I had to stop them. I said I wasn't going to be overwhelmed. 

No.

I will dominate them all... One by one.

...

The girls approached one of the first intersections after entering the labyrinth with a characteristic sign saying 'Beware the strong, throbbing beast!', they were about 3 turns away from the sweet freedom!

"Oh thank Goddess, I saw that sign when we were entering! We're close to the exit!" Amelia said in a happy, but still shaky voice as she stood close to Pati, whose legs were trembling a little from having her pussy penetrated by something unfittingly large earlier...

"Gah... at last! Hold this for a second..." Pati huffed as she pushed the statue onto Amelia's breasts, making them jiggle joyfully under her jacket, "I'm not sure where we are exactly, my mind's all hazy..." She murmured as she checked the time on her wrist watch, "We've been here for 25 minutes already! Darcy, I need you to go left real quick and check if we're close."

"Yes ma'am!" Darcy saluted and zoomed to left, while Pati put her arms on her hips and panted.

"Alright. Amelia, you go right, and I'll go straight, just peak around the corner and go back, got it?"

...

"... Amelia?" Pati looked back at where Amelia was standing just seconds ago.

There were only some big hoof prints getting away from that place, and no sign of Amelia or the golden idol...

"Fuck!" Pati turned to the left corridor and gasped, "Darcy..." she mouthed and followed the tiny girl, stumbling from time to time as her crotch felt weird... -ly good.

Pati called out to Darcy, turning around the corner and making the little girl slam head-first into her crotch!

"OUghh!!!" Pati moaned, grasping her groin and collapsing to the ground.

"Aaah! D- Don't scare me like that! I thought you were that mino-freak!" Darcy squeaked, massaging her forehead, "What's the matter?!"

"Gah! A- Amelia's gone! And you headbutted my girl-plums!"

Darcy smirked and covered her mouth, "girl... p- plums?" She couldn't handle it and started to giggle and snort while Pati turned red.

Meanwhile... I had some sweet fun with miss abundant titties and ass~

I dragged her all the way to the middle of the maze and yeeted the idol to the side as I placed her fat ass on the pedestal.

"Ahh!!! Miss Minotaur, please be gentle!" She cooed, blushed in a beautiful crimson as she kept her arms and legs close, her eyes closed as she was afraid.

"mooo~" I huffed, my hands going to her dummy thicc thighs and slowly pressing on them, sliding up and down.

"Ahuuu~ Your hands... m- miss minotaur..." Amelia purred, starting to relax as she opened her big, innocent blue eyes and looked me in the eyes. Or where the minotaur's eyes were. I had special cut-outs to see a little lower.

"Moooooo..." I groaned, sliding my thick, long monstercock between her pantyhose-covered legs.

"Ammm~" Amelia bit her lower lip, my touch being exceptionally effective on her!

My hands slid onto the inner sides of her thighs and grabbed the thin pantyhose, ripping it apart at her crotch!

"Kyaaa~!!!" She moaned, clenching her plump, soft thighs around my penis, rubbing it so pleasantly~

... But I stopped and then realised what I just did. I looked down and froze, and Amelia realised something was wrong.

"Oh!" She blushed and looked away, putting her small fist in front of her mouth as she spoke quietly, "d- don't worry about it... I- ... I put them on especially for that occasion... they were old anyway!" She closed her eyes in distress, "a- and I'm sorry that I kicked your b- big... dangling... orbs! They are so pretty, I didn't want to hurt them too bad!"

God she was cute.

"Moo, moo." I patted her shoulder reassuringly and she smiled happily. Then I forced her legs apart, making her squeak before sliding her panties to the side and admiring her most delicate, puffy, delicious pussy lips, slightly parted from excitement, absolutely moist and ready to get filled by gallons of my beast baby batter.

I pushed my cock forward, entering her pussy with heavy resistance, making the girl arch back and curl her toes, grabbing my forearms and squeezing, digging her nails into them hard, but it was nothing for me. I focused on that blissful feeling of submerging in my mating ritual now!

"Moooo~" I released a roar of relief as half of my cock was buried inside Amelia, who had trouble breathing steadily.

"Fuck!!! Go deeper! Split me in half! I want your dick to impregnate me!!!!" Amelia screamed in a feral roar as I jumped, scared by that sudden outburst. I thought she was hurt but she just turned out to be a total size queen. She wrapped her strong legs around my waist and pulled me closer, impaling herself and immediately cumming, her pussy clamping down on my cock and her eyes going to the back of her skull, "YESSSSS!!!!!" She cried out, climaxing her heart out as I stood there, still shocked at what I just witnessed.

S- She was so innocent just seconds ago!!! Wtf!

... Nevertheless... I was already balls deep, stretching the hell out of her insides. So why not take the occassion.

I grabbed her hips for better leverage and started to rappidly thrust into her, finally seeking release after that massive edging I got from Pati. I didn't get to cum yet, and two out of three of my clients were already satisfied!

"Oh shit!!! I'm cumming again!!!!!" Amelia roared in a wild sex bewilderment, climaxing around my cock again, soaking my balls with her sprinkling juices.

I felt so good! My cock was buried inside of that pretty stretchy girl and I felt right on the verge of cumming! My swinging balls started to contract as I upped my tempo and...!

*SPLASH*

Nope. Not that kind of splash. Not my jizz splash. My fucking balls splash.

Turns out Darcy threw herself forward in a wild dash, sneak-attacking me from behind, slamming both her fists into the back of my semi-contracted balls, ruining my orgasm and actually halting my balls from ejaculation half way! A single sperm cell didn't leave my penis as I roared in pain and frustration, trying to back out from inside Amelia, but I felt a thud as Pati pushed me forward with her shoulder, actually making me thrust my entire dick back into Amelia, which apparently was enough to make her cum the third time.

"Moooo!!!" I moaned, trying to get back, but Pati was holding me in place while Darcy grinned like the little devil she was and locked her eyes on my balls.

"Poor miss minotaur~ You didn't get to empty those fat nuts yet?!" Darcy hopped up and kneed my right testicle, denting it in half before landing on the ground and preparing for another strike, "What a shame... you won't be able to successfully copulate with any of us it seems!" She jumped and kneed my left ball, making it go up and crash against my pelvic bone, "Damn those things are heavy!" Darcy bit her lip and grabbed the top of my left testicle with one hand and proceeded to punch it from the bottom with fast uppercuts, "I will punish your lust organs! Your seed won't go anywhere!"

Each nut hit made my legs tremble abruptly as I groaned into the moon, arching back and... enjoying that punishment greatly. Are you kidding? Punches from a petal? ... Alright, due to her aiming at my testicles, it was kinda painful, but it didn't debilitate me! I still felt I had some strength left!

"Destroy her fucking mino-eggs, Darcy!" Pati yelled, pleased, but she lost focus! I used it to back out my hand and grab her throat, pulling her close and throwing her onto Amelia!

Amelia moaned, she was totally off from those three orgasms, "N- Noo! Don't go away, whatever your name is! I want your cock! I want all of your seed!" Amelia purred, which was quite flattering, but I had another, tinier problem to deal with now.

I turned away, towering over the 4'1" petal, which now looked up at me and gulped.

"I... um... good balls..." She said cutely before patting my left nut.

"MooOOOOOOO!!" I screamed and grabbed the panicking petal, who knew she done fucked up now!

She offered a shadow of resistance, kicking the air and flailing, but it wasn't going to do shit!

"L- Let me go! You're going to kill me with that thing!!!" She panicked, looking at my throbbing cock with horror. Of course, I wouldn't kill her with my dick. Normal-sized women are flexible on the inside, and so are petals. Yes, it would be uncomfortable, but if I inserted only my tip... hehe...

*CRUSH*

"Moooouu-hhhhuuu!!!!" My legs trembled and my eyes crossed as Pati lunged from behind, serving a perfect full swing with her foot and squashing my girls against the bottom of my torso! Damn I always get backsta- ballstabbed from behind!!!

I let go of Darcy, which swiftly landed on the ground and pouted, swinging her hand and giving my dickhead a harsh slap on the side, making me moan and grab it.

"Now, Darcy! Grab her nuts!" Pati yelled, preparing her fist, but I've had enough of fun and games.

"MOOOO!!!!" My hand darted after Darcy, who was in the middle of jumping to hang herself on my sack, grasping her shirt and pulling her close as I turned around, looking at the surprised Pati, who had to change her tactic.

She backed her leg and wanted to knee me, but I grabbed her thigh mid-launch and pulled her abruptly, making her fall. Being a fit, quick-thinking girl, Pati wanted to kick me from the ground, but I knew all the tricks desperate girlies used~

I dodged her foot and grabbed her by her ankle, actually picking her up! All three girls made surprised, impressed faces as I approached the center of the round room.

I pushed Amelia off of the pedestal and sat on top of it, grabbing Pati and Darcy in a choking lock, them facing away and my arms around their throats, but... I nimbly lowered by hands and quickly reached their aroused womanhoods, my fingers sliding into their panties.

Both of them reacted with a sudden, pleased gasp and then relaxed their tense muscles, feeling how experienced I was with using my fingers.

Amelia on the other hand, who was still half-conscious, crawled close to my hanging genitals and looked at them like they were the most valuable things in the universe. With lusty eyes and her tongue sticking out like a happy dog, she started to slurp and caress my huge testicles, sucking on my sack and kneading at the great ovals, cooing in pleasure.

"Moooo~!" I groaned, my penis jumping up in need, hard as a rock.

Darcy and Pati looked at each other with blushed, pleased faces before nodding and eyeing my massive length eagerly, placing both one hand on it, massaging the base of it as I sighed in relief.

So I got them. That was her capitulation! Hah! Take that, Kayle! I was to be the employee of the month!!! ... Although I don't think they will pay me a bonus for this...

Anyway, I inserted my middle finger and my ring finger into Pati's wet pussy, and her grunt of pleasure assured me she wanted exactly that. With Darcy, I wanted to play it safe so I only inserted my index finger inside her small honey spot, making her purr in bliss.

While Amelia was moaning and breathing into my swinging balls, Pati and Darcy traced their hands all along my long, thick cock, sitting on my thighs comfortably with my legs spread widely.

Darcy started to rub her little pussy lips along my thigh as I played with her miniature clit, cumming pretty quickly and probably thinking about my fat, hefty balls as she started at them the whole time.

"Fuck! You bad, bad minotaur!" Darcy purred, climaxing and clenching her tiny body around my hand as she dug her heel into my left nut, making it swing lightly.

"Moooo!!!" I cried, she abused the left girl way too much! But hey, it made my cock throb even harder and besides, Amelia took care of my left, giant nut herself, coating it with saliva and caressing all around them both, making sure to say sorry for all those kicks she delivered to them.

After several minutes of all four of us moaning in a big sexy orgy pile, Pati and Darcy gave in, cumming hard from having my fingers ravage at their pussies, leaving me as the only one who didn't get to orgasm multiple times yet.

"Mooo!" I groaned, feeling blue-balled to death. My body trembled as the constant slurping and sucking on my balls wasn't helping! My dick lacked stimulation and I needed to cum so badly!

"Aaah~" Pati purred, "Alright, miss mino... I guess futas aren't that bad after all..." She smirked lightly as she got up.

"Hehe, it was fun, big-bells!" Darcy giggled as she slid from my thigh and hopped to the ground.

"m- moo...?" I looked up at Pati and Darcy getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, good game! We didn't get to steal that thing after all!" Darcy smiled and waved, ready to go.

"m... m-" I started, but then I frowned.

I. Didn't. Get. To. Cum. Yet.

"MOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I roared hard, making Darcy and Pati freeze in their track, slowly turning around and gulping, looking at me.

Amelia curled a little underneath me, but then looked at the girls and screamed her lungs out, "THAT'S RIGHT! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, BITCHES! I WANT TO SEE THIS BIG DICK BLAST LIKE IT'S WHITE CHRISTMAS ALL OVER AGAIN!!!"

I really liked Amelia...

Darcy and Pati looked at each other and then at their shy, cute friend Amelia, who was kneeling between my legs, with both my nuts in her hands and looking back at them with a fierce, sex-obsessed face.

"Ah... I- I guess she does deserve that sweet release~" Pati smirked and approached me and got down before me. Darcy shrugged and joined them too!

"Get up, sugar~!" Amelia tugged at my balls, making me stand up as all three of them were on their knees (maybe not Darcy), looking up at me and smiling, my big cock towering over their cute faces.

"Moooo~" I grinned, now that's what I liked. To be serviced by three cuties after claiming their pussies and making them scream in pleasure!

"Ugh alright! We get it, you're a minotaur..." Pati said, and I immediately looked at her. In that second, she realised she made a mistake as I grabbed her head and slammed it against my dick, her cheek rubbing against my long shaft as I leaned in.

"Moooooooo~" I cooed into her face before she nodded frantically, accepting me as the alpha futanari of this pack. She gave my cock a little kiss and gulped.

"S- Sorry... oh, grand mino-dominator! J- Just don't make me swallow it all..." She really seemed scared, so I acted as if I was thinking about it, but then nodded and let go of her head, relaxing again.

I could've sworn Amelia bit her lower lip seeing me being so demanding but merciful~

All three of them looked at my monstercock, their hands went up and suddenly, I had three pairs of hands on my penis, all going up and down in unison, twisting to the sides and using Amelia's saliva as lubrication to give me a God-like handjob.

"I want to see all of your faces get fucking splashed with a healthy spew of that girl's jizz, got it? But the first load... is mine alone~" Amelia purred as she upped her tempo, getting up a little and putting my very tip into her mouth, just enough to encapsulate my cum-slit with her lips. She started to eagerly lick it and try to push her tongue inside my cock, aggressively masturbating my beastly dick.

I felt it. I felt it coming from a mile away. My entire body felt weak and vulnerable as my limbs trembled. All those girl's hands twisting and touching and sliding and jacking me off in such a perfect way!

My entire body felt a wave of cold followed by a wave of heat as my muscles tensed and I arched back slowly. All their small, slimy hands were zooming faster and faster around my cock, squeezing it and rubbing over every vein and muscle in there.

"ah... ah... I... I'm.... CUMMMMINNGGGGGG" I screamed at the top of my lungs, feeling as my giant, abused testicles contracted up in great effort due to their size, releasing an immense load that travelled through my cock and straight into Amelia's mouth!

Amelia, apparently knowing what she's doing, guided all the other hands to do a big, sharp stroke in the rhythm of the spurt, pushing all the girl's hands back as I blasted.

I heard a pleased, sexual moan from all of them as Amelia, somehow, gulped it all down and retracted with a satisfying "Aah~".

The girls furiously started to masturbate me again in-between the cumshots, and as the second serpentine of cum ejaculated from my tip, they slowed down, making the cum splash all over Amelia's face.

Then, Amelia directed my cock towards Pati, painting her face white with my seed!

The girls tried to fight who masturbates the cock now, losing her coordination, but Amelia's hands went onto my testicles, squeezing them lightly and coaxing my orgasm, kneading at them pleasantly while Pati pushed my cock to Darcy's direction, coating her tiny face with a big splash of hot goo.

Darcy was totally blinded and started to lick the cum from around her mouth, so Pati was the only one left with hands on my penis. She took the chance and started to furiously jack me off with both her hands, directing all the following 10 spurts to Amelia's giant tits while the curvy Goddess played with my balls, squeezing them playfully.

"There, there~ let it all out, big girl~" Amelia purred as she looked really cute, scratching my orgasming gonads a little before the last spurt.

My orgasm lasted pretty long, my thick cum dripping down from their faces and breasts as all three of the girls looked pretty pleased.

"You sure came a lot..." Pati huffed, "Thanks for the arm workout! I could use a cock in my life just to train my arms like that!" she laughed, getting up and winking to me.

"mmm... I could use a pillow like that in my home~" Darcy grinned, patting my relaxed balls from below.

"Thank you, miss mino... I think that's it... you won." Amelia got up and gave my snout a kiss before turning around and waving to me, "Hope we meet again!"

"... Amelia! What the hell happened to you? You okay...?" Pati followed her, only now hit by Amelia's sudden change.

I sighed really satisfied. They did quite a good job at pleasing me... My eyes went down as Darcy was still standing there, beside my cock slowly going flaccid.

Darcy looked at her friends, then at my nuts, then at me, and then she gave me one last uppercut to the left girl, making me groan in agony, folding in half while the giggling petal run off.

I slumped down and fell to the ground, my nuts were REALLY sensitive after an orgasm... and that one was pretty powerful.

After some time a girl from the maze's crew entered the room, picked up the idol and put it on the pedestal.

"Woah. It's a bit... sticky here... I'll call the cleaning crew." She approached me and squatted down in a girly way, patting my back, "You had fun, Sarah?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Y- Yeah..." I responded, huffing and then slowly getting up with her help, "Thanks. Till later!"

She wanted to say something, probably wanted to ask me out again, but I really was beat today.

I used the secret, employee-only exit and stopped between another door, pushing my hands through the gap between my fake, plastic minotaur head and my neck, unclasping the straps and taking the mask off with a groan.

I pushed the door open, entering a small mobile home with a few chairs, a table, a TV, a fridge, loads of ice, and a bed. There was another futa in the room.

"Holy shit, Kay." I finally took a big breath, "I love this fucking job."

No longer was I the Minotaur, I was now, once again, Sarah Ripe, a dirty blond-haired futa with a really big penis that could, FOR NOW, go flaccid again.

My also-hung friend was a futanari named Kayle Urisis. She was 5'8" tall and had long, straight, brown hair. She had some of sexy muscles for show and a knee length dong when flaccid. She had a really nice face, and meek, brown eyes. She looked like she just woke up seconds ago as she was lying on the sofa, dressed only in a claret tank top. And her dick and balls were out, and there was a hentai magazine on top of her stomach.

"Were you jilling off...?" I raised my eyebrow before collapsing onto the armchair and taking off my minotaur legs.

"Ah! I... didn't... what are you talking about?" She murmured, looking around and blinking, totally not knowing where she is.

"You have tons of hot, lusty girls around and you still masturbate to the 2D ones?" I chuckled, finally being free as I spread on the armchair, completely naked.

"..." Kayle's eyes squinted while she looked at me.

"... Well yeah alright! I do that too! But that's besides the point! You have to be ready for your shift in about..." I looked at the digital clock standing on top of the microwave, "Two minutes ago."

"Oh shit! Right!" Kayle threw the magazine away and started to dress up in her minotaur costume while I giggled and grabbed a canned drink from the fridge within my reach, "How many did you just take? Are there many people?" Kayle asked, running around the room. She really just wanted to get this over with.

"Uh... I just had a foursome. So that was neat."

Kayle stopped in her tracks, looking at me and then at my flaccid dick, "Are you serious? You took them all on?"

"Yeah! ... I mean, I only came once, but them? About 7. Collectively." I grinned, making a smug face as I took a sip from the can.

Kayle's eyes went wide, but I knew she didn't doubt me, knowing my stamina and what I can withstand.

"There weren't any traps though! So I got lucky." I winked to Kayle, "Don't worry! I think you can take on three too! No sweat."

Kayle gulped and continued to put her legs on, "Pff. O- Of course I will!" She laughed nervously.

I always believed in her! And even if she were to fail... All that would be fun anyway!

Right?


End file.
